


tribute

by gonnapop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Breeding, Feeding, Force-Feeding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Ritual Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain, im gross, niche kink bullshit, please mind the content warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnapop/pseuds/gonnapop
Summary: Hux and Kylo Ren have decided to formalize their bond and become a mated pair. The intimate getaway Hux planned becomes more complicated when Kylo reveals that, as the alpha of the Knights of Ren, he has certain traditions to uphold—and Hux is expected to take part.





	1. ritual

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tumblr prompt](http://gonna-pop.tumblr.com/post/163301872115/this-isnt-really-specific-to-a-species-of-pok%C3%A9mon). I took the general concept, but applied it to something different; I hope my anonymous pal doesn’t mind. 
> 
> **on abo dynamics:** we all know that abo is just an elaborate excuse for freaky sex. that said, I have slightly unconventional headcanons, so here goes: in this au, female omegas have a vagina and corresponding internal reproductive system; male omegas have a penis, no external testes, a vagina, and an internal reproductive system. male alphas have a penis and testes; female alphas have a penis, testes, vagina, and all the internal goods.
> 
> while female alphas are much more likely to impregnate someone else to conceive, omega males are the opposite. (the key anatomical difference between an omega male and an alpha female is the presence of testes and the ability to knot.) betas fall in between the other groups. generally, betas have either a penis and testes, or a vagina and internal reproductive system. they experience neither heat nor rut.
> 
> for simplicity’s sake, I use terms like “male” and “female” to describe this abo world—but in a universe where intersex conditions are commonplace and unremarkable, I imagine gender wouldn’t be so closely tied to anatomy in most human cultures. also, gender identity and alpha/beta/omega status exist independently of each other: while abo designations are assigned at birth and don’t change, gender is considered fluid and changeable. gender is determined by the individual, rather than assigned.
> 
>  **content warnings:** alpha/beta/omega dynamics; references to dfab anatomy (including words like “cunt” and “pussy”); intersex character (I guess); public sex (in the sense that there’s an audience); ritual sex; bloodplay (not really, but there’s some biting that draws blood); force feeding; breeding kink; stuffing/feeding kink; mpreg; pregnancy kink. I realize this is terrifyingly niche content, so please mind the warnings and feel free to close this tab and read something cleansing if you realize this isn’t for you.

“There’s something we should talk about,” Ren said, somewhat cautiously. He was perched on the edge of Hux’s bed, watching unhelpfully while Hux triple-checked their luggage. “Before we leave, I mean.”

Ren had done little to prepare for this trip, but Hux almost preferred it that way; he’d been able to make sure all the little details were taken care of in advance, to his specifications. They weren’t about to embark on a mission, or a secret military maneuver, but Hux was taking it as seriously as if they were.

Two days from now, they would be mated. Hux grew up hearing that an omega’s greatest joy in life was finding an alpha to made and breed with, but he’d never envisioned such a thing for himself. While there was nothing inherently wrong with mating, Hux had worked too hard to risk throwing his career away for an overbearing alpha and a belly full of pups. He counted himself lucky to have he’d found a mate who understood, who didn’t ask for anything he couldn’t give—though he was still daily amazed that his ideal match turned out to be his infuriating co-commander, of all people.

When they met three years ago, Hux could never have imagined being in this position: ready to bare his throat to Kylo Ren, eager to accept his mark and to mark him in return. Even now, on the cusp of their mating, it was hard to believe this was really his life.

“What else could there be?” Hux asked, glancing up from the luggage he was sorting through. “We’ve beaten the subject to the death already. It’s all been arranged.”

For a moment, Ren was quiet. Then he said, in a low voice, “My knights will have to be involved.”

Hux slammed the suitcase closed. He turned to face Ren, slowly. “Come again?”

Ever since they decided to formalize their bond, Hux had been making preparations. First, he’d chosen a window of time when the _Finalizer_ would be docked at a First Order colony planet for resupply and general repair, and put in for shore leave.

Both the cool, temperate planet and the lakeside cabin he’d rented reminded him a little of Arkanis. That was probably why he’d chosen this place. Rather than wait for the _Finalizer_ to dock at a colony world, he could’ve booked a shuttle and taken it anywhere he liked, but Celdar III appealed to him right away. It was subconscious, he supposed: Convinced by the hormones that he was about to be bred, his body steered him places and things that felt familiar, safe. To Hux, that meant water—and especially rain.

Next, he began easing himself off his heat suppressants, a couple of months in advance, to prepare his body. Natural heats could usually be predicted within a few days, but Hux wanted to eliminate the guesswork, so he planned to take an injection to stimulate his heat. He should begin feeling the effects within a few hours; by that time, he and Ren would already be on a shuttle, heading planetside.

Hux had carved out a full week of leave, more than he’d ever taken at once since he was promoted to major. The heat should only last forty-eight hours, seventy-two at the most. But all his research suggested that it was ideal for the mated pair to spend some additional time together in the immediate post-heat period, to encourage bonding. By the end of the week, Hux’s hormones ought to be settled, and he would be refreshed and ready to return to his duties.

All Ren had to do was make himself unavailable for missions for a week, no further action required. And now, just two days before they were set to leave, Ren dropped this on him.

“I beg your pardon,” Hux said, through his teeth, when Ren failed to respond immediately. “In what way do you think your subordinates will be involved in our mating?”

“They’ll have to—watch,” Ren said awkwardly.

“Watch?” Hux’s voice jumped an octave.

“The Knights of Ren are an ancient order,” Ren explained, in a placating voice. He looked almost pained. “I know our ways seem strange to you, but as their alpha, I have to uphold certain sacred traditions—the mating ritual chief among them. If I refused, I wouldn’t be their alpha for long. The knights would never allow someone unworthy to lead them.” He paused, and had the decency to look abashed. “I know I should’ve told you sooner. I apologize for that. But—”

“Just give me a moment to think, will you?” Hux said sharply. Then he forced himself to sit on the bed beside Ren. “You would lose your position, if we mated without observing this… ritual? Is that what you’re saying?”

Ren nodded solemnly.

Grimacing, Hux pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. Public mating ceremonies weren’t unheard of, at least not on backwater worlds, where the native people lived in groups that were closer to packs than proper societies. Hux had certainly never imagined taking part in such a display himself. It would be uncivilized, degrading, entirely beneath him.

But then again, he’d also never imagined becoming mated to the leader of an ancient order of Force users. He didn’t work closely with the Knights of Ren, but he knew they observed a pack structure, with Kylo Ren as their alpha.

The knights were intensely loyal to Ren, would kill or die for him without hesitation, because he’d proved himself worthy to lead them. Hux had always known that Ren held his position through a combination of brute strength and spiritual guidance—Force users were an odd bunch—but he hadn’t realized it went this deep, or that it would ever affect him personally.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Hux said eventually, with a sigh. The knights were a valuable resource to the Order. Beyond that, Hux knew that Ren was deeply attached to them. He derived a sense of purpose and belonging from his position as their alpha; to lose them would be a terrible blow. “Tell me what this ritual entails.”

“Nothing complicated,” Ren assured him. He seemed hopeful now that Hux was willing to listen. “You and I can be alone at the beginning, just the two of us, like we planned. Eventually, the knights will enter the room. They’ll watch me knot you, breed you—”

“It won’t be a proper breeding,” Hux reminded him. While he had stopped taking heat suppressants so they could be mated, he was still on hormonal birth control. There was would be no risk of pregnancy, not this time.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s the display of power that’s important. And it’s not just for me,” Ren added. “The two of us mating will give you power over the knights, as well. You’ll be elevated to the top of the hierarchy, at my side. The alpha’s mate is a venerated position. They’ll be loyal to you. They’d give their lives for yours.”

“I see.” Maybe Ren knew him too well, because some part of Hux—the same part that had always dreamed of being emperor—was already preening a little at the thought. He liked the idea of having the Knights of Ren under his command. He felt foolish, but at least there was a benefit to taking part in this absurd, archaic ritual. “Is that all? Your knights watch us fuck, and that’s the end of it?”

Ren’s lip curled at the crass phrasing, but he didn’t comment. “They’ll offer you tribute, while we’re knotted together.”

Hux paused. “What kind of tribute?”

“It’s a symbolic gesture,” Ren said evasively.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Food and drink. You see the same symbolism across different cultures, for marriage and mating—eat a certain wafer of bread, drink from a certain cup.”

“Then why didn’t you just say so?”

Ren shrugged. “Maybe I wanted to preserve the air of mystery.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Hux said darkly. “And I’ve had enough of them for one day, thank you very much. If you’ve got any other announcements, keep them to yourself.”

“But you’ll do it?” Ren was studying Hux’s face carefully, as if searching for some sign that he was about to refuse.

Part of Hux wanted to. But in the end, he just heaved a sigh. “I will,” he said at last. Then he looked at Ren sidelong, jaw set. “Never doubt my commitment to our partnership.”

That made Ren smile. “Never,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Rain hissed against the roof, and blood rushed in Hux’s ears. He felt like his skin was on fire. Peeling off his clothes hadn’t helped; only one thing would. He lay panting on the low bed, hands twisting the sheets in frustration.

The heat had been building for nearly twelve hours now. Hux was sweating and trembling with it by the time they touched down on the planet’s surface, and his nerves were humming when they reached the cabin. Alone in the bedroom, he’d peeled off his clothes, unable to bear the contact for another moment. What he really wanted was Ren’s touch, his hands and mouth, but it wasn’t quite time.

Only when the heat peaked—only when Hux felt as if he were about to burst out of his skin—did Ren come to him. He must’ve been able to smell when Hux was ready: a heady kind of ripeness that emanated from Hux’s skin, the heat-smell rumored to drive alphas nearly to madness.

Hux thought he understood. The moment Ren stepped into the bedroom, already nude and fully erect, the smell of his skin was overwhelming to Hux, immediately clouding his head.

He didn’t think; he didn’t need to. He just rolled over and raised himself on his elbows and knees as Ren approached the low bed, presenting himself. Any other time, Hux would’ve been embarrassed by his own desperation, but every part of him was burning. His thighs were slick, his pussy aching for friction, and his body knew where he could get relief.

But Ren didn’t mount him. Instead, he grabbed Hux’s hips, hard, and flipped him onto his back. The mattress dipped under Ren’s weight as he knelt before Hux, his eyes dark, pupils blown wide. The smell of his rut was so strong that Hux could almost taste it in his mouth, at the back of his throat. For a floating moment, they just stared at each other in the low light. Then Ren draped himself over Hux’s body, as if pulled down by gravity.

They clung together, groping for whatever skin they could reach, and it still wasn’t close enough. They kissed like they could devour each other, hard enough to hurt. Ren sucked bruises into the thin skin of Hux’s throat, mouthed across his collarbones, and worked his way down to his chest. At last, Ren took one nipple into his mouth; it was extraordinarily sensitive, a white-hot point of sensation.

Hux’s spine bowed as Ren licked and sucked, all the while using the Force to share a vivid mental image of Hux with swollen breasts, the kind he might develop if he became pregnant: full and round, ready to feed their pups. Hux knew there would be no pups, not this time, and yet the picture made another wave of heat roll through his body. He moaned, gripping Ren’s hair to steady himself, while Ren continued to suck on his nipples, until both were sore and swollen.

Eventually, Ren moved lower, his mouth slick and wet as he kissed down Hux’s belly and pushed his thighs apart, exposing his dripping cunt. Hux’s clit was stiff and aching, but despite his arousal, his small cock was barely half-hard. It was because of the hormones coursing through his body; until the heat subsided, his penis would be basically extraneous. Just the feeling of Ren’s breath against the sensitive flesh of his vulva had Hux squirming to be touched.

Maybe it was the heat-smell, or the slick heat, but something seemed to possess Ren. With a low groan that reverberated through his mouth, he buried his face in Hux’s pussy, kissing him like he would on the mouth: deep and expansive. He laved at Hux for what felt like a long time, licking and kissing, before he finally sucked Hux’s stiff clit into his mouth. Hux nearly screamed; pleasure lanced through him like a silver spike, and then he was coming, his cunt spasming against Ren’s mouth.

Only when Hux’s thighs had stopped shaking did Ren sit up. The lower half of his face was slick and shining in the low light. He gripped Hux under the knees, hauling his legs open, but Hux shook his head and pushed himself into a sitting position. Ren paused, his eyes questioning, but he didn’t resist as Hux climbed into his lap, framing Ren’s solid thighs with his own.

Ren’s cock jumped a little as Hux took it into his hand. He’d never felt it so stiff, already drooling precome. Hux gave Ren’s cock a few cursory pumps, making Ren hiss, and then positioned himself above it.

He’d thought he was ready—he’d never felt more ready for anything in his life—but it was still an effort to take Ren into his cunt. He stretched and pinched, rocking himself lower, inch by inch, until he was fully seated. The fullness was incredible; he felt split open.

A moment passed, the two of them licking into each other’s mouths, before Ren began to thrust upward shallowly, more a tilt of his hips than anything else. They fell into a stuttering rhythm, rising and falling. The universe narrowed to the places where their skin touched.

Hux didn’t hear the door open, but through the musky cloud of Ren’s rut-smell, he caught the sharp scent of unfamiliar beings. His eyes snapped open, alarm lancing through him, before he felt Ren squeeze his hips with both large hands.

“My knights,” Ren murmured, lips moving against Hux’s jaw, and those were the first coherent words he’d spoken since they crashed together on the bed. “It’s just my knights. _Our_ knights.”

The six knights arranged themselves in a semicircle around the bed. Fully garbed in helmets and robes, totally silent, the effect was almost haunting.

Some part of Hux registered that his usual self would be appalled to be seen like this, but the rest of him was too far gone to care. He knew what he wanted, and he was on the cusp of getting it. Let the knights see. Let them understand who Ren belonged to.

Hux cried out when the knot popped: a kind of rippling muscle contraction inside him, and then a tremendous swelling that stretched him even wider. Ren groaned, hips moving with greater urgency. Spurred by some instinct he couldn’t name, Hux rolled his head to one side to expose his throat as they rocked together. Before, he’d wondered when it would happen, how he would know—but he needn’t have worried. His body knew everything.

Ren mouthed at the juncture between Hux’s neck and right shoulder, soothing the spot with his tongue. And then, just as he came, pulsing deep inside of Hux, Ren clamped down with his teeth, hard enough to break the skin. Hux shouted, half in pleasure and half in pain, his back arching; he felt blood welling up, stinging hot. For an instant, his entire being seemed focused on that single point. It felt like clarity.

Eventually, when the strongest aftershocks had faded, Ren released him. There was blood on his lips. Hux swayed forward to kiss him, and tasted himself, salt and copper.

They came up for air, and Ren bared his own throat. Some of his dark hair was stuck to his skin with sweat; Hux brushed it away with trembling hands. Then he pressed his lips to Ren’s throat, the left side. He licked the spot to prepare it, moved by another instinct he hadn’t expected. He could feel Ren’s pulse slamming under his tongue. When he bit down, Ren shuddered against him, gasping. Blood coated his tongue. It should’ve been disgusting, but somehow, it only felt intimate to take Ren into his body this way.

Hux dropped his forehead against Ren’s shoulder when it was done, inhaling the scent of his skin. Ren stroked his back with one hand, from the base of his spine to the top. A long time seemed to pass, the two of them breathing unevenly, though it couldn’t have been that long: Ren’s knot was still holding them together.

Slowly, Hux became aware of the knights again. In the heat of the moment, he’d managed to forget about them, but he couldn’t miss them now. They stood around the bed like specters; he couldn’t imagine what was going on behind those expressionless masks. Were the knights aroused by what they’d seen, a display of their alpha’s dominance and virility? Or was this nonsexual to them, like some kind of religious rite? He didn’t fully understand the point of this ritual, and it was far too late to ask.

One of the knights took three measured, deliberate steps toward the bed, stopping just short of it. Only then did Hux notice that the knight was holding a tray in their gloved hands, laden with seared meat. In fact, he realized, each of the knights carried a tray.

The knight held out the tray toward Hux and stared at him, unmoving, as though waiting for him to act. Something like alarm sparked through him, dulled by the heat. He glanced at Ren. “What—?”

“Eat,” Ren said, kissing the side of his neck, his shoulder. “Go on.”

Hux stared at the tray, feeling suddenly dizzy. Before, when Ren told him he would be offered a tribute of food and drink, he had assumed it would involve a few bites and sips—symbolic, like Ren described. This was nothing like what Hux had pictured. It was practically a feast.

But there was nothing for it. He was knotted deeply, held in place by Ren’s cock as much as his arms, and the knights weren’t going anywhere. He’d agreed to take part in this damnable ritual, and his word meant something—so he opened his mouth and allowed the knight to press a chunk of meat to his lips. It was cooked rare and didn’t taste quite like any other meat he’d tasted before; maybe it was native to this planet. He chewed, swallowed, and accepted another bite, repeating the process until the knight’s plate was empty. All the while, Ren kept kissing his skin, stroking his sides.

Another knight came forward, this one holding a platter of sliced, blood-dark fruit. The knight brought each piece to Hux’s mouth with gloved hands. The fruit was both sweet and tart, bursting with juice as he bit down, so much so that it trickled down his chin. If this came across as sloppy, the knight gave no indication.

One by one, the knights presented their tribute to him, until all six had gone. The last had held a cup of spiced wine to his lips, tilted it slowly as Hux swallowed and swallowed. The wine slaked his thirst, but it also went to his head. By the time he was done, he felt himself getting slick again, and Ren’s knot had gone down almost completely.

Ren pulled out just long enough to maneuver Hux onto his belly, position himself behind, and shove back inside. Hux’s body welcomed him with another rush of slick; he pushed back against Ren’s thrusts, wanting to feel him deeper, always deeper. It didn’t take Ren long to come a second time, his knot swelling as he buried his face between Hux’s shoulder blades and panted.

When he’d caught his breath, Ren looped an arm around Hux’s chest and rolled them over onto their sides, so Ren’s chest was slotted against Hux’s back. Then he reached down and wedged a hand between Hux’s thighs, working his clit with calloused fingers, until Hux shuddered and came. For a few minutes, he lay limply in Ren’s arms, sweat cooling on his skin.

And then the knights came forward, bearing more food.

“Again?” Hux was confused.

“I told you, it’s symbolic. My knights are preparing your body,” Ren murmured, lips moving against Hux’s throat, hands squeezing possessively at his narrow hips. “Fattening you up, so you can nourish my pups.”

“There won’t—” Hux gasped when Ren laved at the claim mark with his tongue, then managed to recover his voice. “There won’t be any pups. Not this time.”

Ren just hummed, a sound that vibrated through his chest, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. “All the same,” he said, “you’ve got to eat.”

An embarrassing, helpless noise escaped Hux. He tried to protest, but the heat was cresting again, and he was almost delirious with it. Ren’s skin was burning against his back, and his cock was sheathed deeply inside of him, and Hux’s desire was so powerful that it was hard to separate one type of hunger from the other. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Immediately, one of the knights pressed another morsel to his lips: some kind of confection, he thought, dense and sweet and creamy. He ate it one bite at a time, and then accepted a platter of salt-seared meat. It made him thirsty again, which the knights seemed to have anticipated, because the next followed with cool water. There was more food, of course: brown bread speckled with unfamiliar seeds, slathered in honey; nutty-tasting roots, shaved so thin that they almost melted on his tongue; a bowl of oysters that he struggled to chew and swallow. Each bite was an effort now; he was feeling quite full. He didn’t think he’d ever eaten this much in one sitting.

Once again, when Hux had consumed all that was brought before him, Ren began to rut against him, cock stirring with interest. This time, he maneuvered Hux onto his hands and knees. It was a slow process: Hux’s stomach groaned in protest, and only when they were in position did Hux realize just how full he really was, his belly hanging under him, weighted in a way it hadn’t been before. Ren fucked him hard, jostling his belly with each thrust, the way made slick and smooth. They both cried out when the knot popped again, and Ren maneuvered them so that Hux was seated in his lap, his back pressed against Ren’s chest.

Hux’s belly was visibly swollen now, rounded out. Ren reached around him clumsily, to paw at the distended belly, while the knights came forward to resume their feeding. With each swallow, Hux felt his stomach grow tighter, more uncomfortable.

At the end of the third course—Hux desperately did not want to think of how many might be planned—a knight brought him a bottle of blue-tinted milk, big enough that the bottle had to be held in two hands. Suppressing a groan, Hux turned his face away. He was too full; this was too much. But the knight curled one hand around his jaw, holding his head in place, and forced the narrow neck into Hux’s mouth. Hux grunted as the knight tipped his head back and his mouth was flooded with milk, forcing him to either swallow or choke.

Ultimately, Hux swallowed. He was breathing heavily through his nose, moaning around the neck of the bottle, feeling himself swell bigger with each mouthful of thick, rich milk. For an awful moment, he felt so nauseated that he really thought he’d vomit—but he paused for a moment, eyes screwed shut, and by some miracle, the feeling passed. Somehow, he managed to drink the rest. When the knight took the bottle away, Hux felt unbelievably tight, and he was slick again.

Ren pulled out, then laid Hux out on his back, slowly, as if in deference to Hux’s overfull belly. All the same, Hux’s insides protested; he was sure he felt himself _slosh_ as he leaned back, the milk moving around inside of him. Once he was lying down, the weight of his belly was enough to push the air from his lungs. All he could do was lie there helplessly, moaning in discomfort and pleasure, while Ren fucked into his slick, well-used cunt.

As Ren settled into a rhythm, he massaged Hux’s swollen belly. His big hands were surprisingly gentle, moving in concentric circles. He shared a series of mental images with Hux, through the Force, like a holovid projected on the backs of his eyelids. First, he saw himself from Ren’s point of view—his skin flushed with sweat, nipples reddened and abused, belly taut and round. Splayed out like this, he looked more than a little pregnant.

And then he saw Ren’s fantasy of him: ripened belly and swollen breasts, heavy with pups, sleeping contentedly in a nest of blankets. The image was so vivid, so obscenely appealing, that Hux was overcome. He heard himself whine and moan. He’d never wanted to be bred before, and yet, in this moment, his whole body ached for it.

He wanted to be _full._

 

* * *

 

In the end, there were seven courses, one to represent each Knight of Ren, or something like that. Before the heat, Ren had explained the ritual, but it didn’t mean much to Hux.

As the night went on, there were longer resting periods between courses, presumably so Hux didn’t actually throw up the stupid, sacred feast. By the end, Hux was delirious with food and drink and fucking. He felt blurry around the edges, his belly full of food and his womb full of come. Ren’s touch was the only thing that kept him anchored.

The knights slipped away at some point, their ritual complete. Hux didn’t notice. He came out of the fugue a few hours later, on his side among rumpled sheets, thighs sticky with come and slick. Ren rested beside him, gently rubbing his bloated belly. In that moment, Hux felt wonderfully exhausted, deliciously heavy, and profoundly at ease with the galaxy.

They had another full day of heat to get through. When the heat began to crest again, Ren mounted him eagerly. This time, mercifully, there was no force-feeding, and the knights did not reappear. The two of them mated in peace, until the fever in Hux’s blood burned away and he could think clearly again.

But even when the heat was over, they barely managed to get out of bed, much less explore the grounds on which the cottage was built. Day and night, they rolled around together, rutting lazily, tracing the reddened claim marks on each other’s throats.

Oddly, Ren kept shoving food at Hux: heaping his plate with food at mealtimes, pressing snacks on him between meals, sneaking food into bed. It was absurd, almost obscene, more than Hux could keep up with. He wasn’t sure if this obsessive feeding was a byproduct of some biological programming shared by all alphas, or if this was unique to Ren. If Hux complained of fullness, or refused to eat whatever Ren had brought to him, Ren projected an air of dejection, like Hux had wounded him awfully.

Under ordinary circumstances, this wouldn’t have bothered Hux. But as it was, he was practically helpless against the post-mating hormones still flooding his body. He found himself uncommonly pliant and agreeable, content to do what his mate asked. His research had suggested he would feel like this, so it wasn’t a surprise. However, he could not have anticipated that the happy-hormones would lead to him spending the mating week stuffed to the gills.

“I’m not pregnant,” Hux reminded his mate, once again, late on their fourth evening together. The way things were going, he would still be bloated and swollen when he returned to duty. “You don’t need to fatten me up, or whatever you think you’re doing.”

It was a little late for that, though, he thought grimly. Most of the day had been given over to eating. He was so stuffed that he could barely move. The regulation undershirt he wore to bed was riding up, exposing the lower curve of his swollen belly. He must look like an absolute glutton—and yet, he didn’t feel all that bad. Most of his focus was subsumed by his warm, heavy middle, which Ren was petting with one hand.

Ren hummed and leaned in to nip at the corner of Hux’s jaw. “Indulge me,” he said, and pressed another morsel to Hux’s lips.

Hux sighed fondly, and opened his mouth.


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _eight months later..._

It wasn’t the sound of the outer door that woke Hux, but the sudden deepening of Ren’s scent in the air. His mate was home.

Hux peeled his eyes open, feeling drowsy and languid, settled deep in the nest they’d built together. His heavy body was supported at various points by pillows. Slowly, with effort, he rolled onto his other side, while the four pups in his belly kicked and wriggled. Scans showed that the pups were big and healthy, not a runt among them, which meant that Hux was enormous. Since about twenty weeks, he’d been too large and uncomfortable for most regular activity, including bridge duty. Now, at eight months pregnant, waddling around the rooms he shared with Ren was such a struggle that he was mostly confined to bed.

The timing could’ve been better. Hux hadn’t planned on having pups for several years at least, hence the birth control. But once he found out he was pregnant, he knew he couldn’t bear to terminate. It was unlike him, but perhaps mating had softened him. He would just have to adjust his plans, work his life around this surprise development.

Ren was thrilled about the pups, naturally. Unlike Hux, he hadn’t been surprised by the pregnancy. Heedless of all Hux’s talk about hormonal birth control, he said he’d had a feeling they would conceive on the night of their mating. It was the will of the Force, Ren claimed, though Hux doubted it. More likely, Ren was just intimidatingly virile.

Despite Hux’s intentions—and, occasionally, his protests—Ren had succeeded in fattening him up, a bit more than strictly necessary. He’d put on weight in his thighs and ass, not to mention his enormous belly, which wascushioned by a layer of fat. With four pups to nourish, Hux was almost constantly ravenous, and Ren was more than happy to oblige his appetite. He seemed to have relished watching Hux grow bigger over the last eight months, swelling with Ren’s young.

It didn’t take long for one of Ren’s other wishes to come true: Almost immediately after Hux became pregnant, his chest began to swell. His nipples grew bigger and darker and extraordinarily sensitive; his breasts ached from growing so much so fast. The delicate skin was stretched tight, threaded with pale blue veins. Each day, his breasts got heavier, fuller, until his mate couldn’t even cup one in each hand. At this late stage, Hux was even rounder than he’d been in Ren’s fantasy, the very picture of fecundity.

Unsurprisingly, Ren loved his body like this. He was always pawing at Hux’s chest, licking and sucking at his dark pink nipples until Hux was whining from overstimulation. In a few more weeks, Ren would probably be able to milk him properly, ahead of the pups’ arrival. Maybe they could bottle some of the milk and store it, just in case.

Ren entered the bedroom, without his helmet. In Hux’s absence, Ren had picked up the slack to the best of his ability, monitoring the bridge and reporting to Hux on any noteworthy happenings. It eased some of Hux’s anxieties about being away from the Finalizer’s day to day activities.

Disrobing quickly and dropping his clothes on a chair—Hux complained when he left them strewn all over the floor—Ren climbed into the nest. He wasted no time in pushing Hux’s thin, oversized tunic up to expose his hugely distended belly. With a low noise of approval, Ren began to gently rub Hux’s belly, in slow, concentric circles. The pups wriggled at his touch, like they recognized him. Maybe they did: Hux didn’t believe that Ren could use the Force to predict the future, but he knew full-well that Ren possessed a kind of extrasensory perception. It wouldn’t surprise him if their pups inherited the odd power.

“How are you feeling?” Ren asked. He traced the shallow grooves of stretch marks with his fingertips, almost reverently.

“All right. Tired,” Hux allowed, though that was nothing new. In recent weeks, since he became too large to get around easily, Hux found himself unexpectedly at ease with his condition. Forced to rest like this, spending the bulk of his time in the nest, he felt that he’d bonded with the pups inside of him, in a way that wasn’t possible while he was constantly distracted by work. He still worked remotely, in regular communication with his staff—but there were times, like right now, when he felt deeply content to simply lie here: fat and comfortable, full of pups.

This was unlike him, too, and he expects to return to normal when the pups are born. But for now, he might as well enjoy this period while it lasted.

“And how are our pups?”

“Very active, as usual,” Hux said with a sigh. At this late stage, the pups were strong enough for their movements to be seen from the outside, Hux’s belly twitching gently as they squirmed and rolled over. Ren never tired of watching them move.

“I always knew you’d be a good breeder,” Ren said, kissing the spot just below Hux’s navel, which had popped weeks ago. “Look how well you’re carrying.”

Dubiously, Hux said, “I’m practically immobile.”

Ren made a low sound of approval, like that was a good thing. Then again, he did seem to enjoy Hux being so heavy with his pups that he could barely move. “And look how big your tits are. You won’t have any problems feeding the pups.”

For a while, Ren massaged his belly. This had become habit at the end of the day, and the purpose was threefold: It eased some of the ache of Hux’s strained, overstretched skin; it helped position the pups for birth; and, according to Ren, it helped him feel close to both Hux and their babies. He also liked to speak to Hux’s belly during this time, so the pups would get used to the sound of his voice. It was important for bonding, he insisted. Hux thought it was a little embarrassing, but he didn’t have the heart to turn down Ren’s simple request—and he couldn’t deny how the pups seemed to respond to the sound of their sire’s voice.

When the pups had settled down, Ren directed his attention to Hux’s breasts. He took one sore, puffy nipple into his mouth and gave a gentle suck. Even that slight pressure made Hux gasp. He was full to bursting, his breasts growing heavier by the day, but Ren had not yet managed to coax out even a drop. It would be a relief when his milk finally let down and he could release some of the pressure.

The sensation of nursing was so relaxing that Hux felt himself practically melt into the blankets, his muscles releasing their tension. He slid his fingers through Ren’s hair. They lay together like that for a long time, their bodies curved together, the pups sleeping in the space between them.

“Hux?” Ren murmured, after a while, his face close to Hux’s breast. His eyes were dark and bright.

“Mmm?” Hux was still idly stroking Ren’s hair.

“Are you hungry?”

Despite himself, Hux’s mouth was already watering. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> softly, but with a lot of feeling: _what the fuck_
> 
> so, uh, was it good for you, too? I hope it was. I’m actually a little embarrassed to share this one, because it seems kind of weird and “out there,” even compared to my usual stuff. (could this be a deeper look into my obviously troubled psyche?) let me know what you think.
> 
> as always, thanks for reading! feel free to visit me [on tumblr](http://gonna-pop.tumblr.com).


End file.
